What ever it takes
by DubDeckReck
Summary: After a quest goes horrible and Percy ends up dead what will happen back at camp? When word that there may be a chance to save him, only to find out it means going into hell it's self. With one quest to either save Percy or let him be lost amongst the souls of the damned..
1. Chapter 1

**SKIP THIS IF YOU JUST WANT THE STORY**

Hello everyone, this is my first story off this account. I don't know if any body knows the account e'lixer, but that was me. Sorry for the long wait, I was on deployment and well I am sure you don't care, but I forgot my password so here is my new one. So if that account's writing styles (and errors) are similar then that would be why.

* * *

"We will never make it, it's hopeless." PIper said, and the charm speak in her voice almost made Percy stop and quit too. He wanted to say somthing motivating, somthing to get her off her feet, he couldn't think of anything.

"It's not hopeless, we only have a little further to go Piper that's it." Jason said, the sound in his voice just screamed I'm lying. No one had the energy to run much more, Jason wasn't able to carry the both of them, and Percy already called Blackjack, but with his hurt wing from the battle with the giant suphent today, he would never make it back in time.

"I can smell you food, stop running so I can eat you!" The voice echoed out from further into the cave. It was close, and in no way could Blackjack get her in time.

"Why the hell did we take this mission, all for a stupid sword for Athena." Percy said, smashing his hand against the cave wall, feeling the wet blood flow down his hand. He wasn't one to bash the mother of his girlfriend but she really seemed to hate him.

"PERCY LOOK!" Piper said, pointing at Percy's hand, the blood now flowing down from his hand agaisnt the cave wall.

"It's water," He said amazed, "There must be an underground lake around here where water is flowing through." He said, looking at his two companions who stared at him in amazement.

"Annabeth told me about them." He said, and before he could be amazed with anything, the sound of a large foot hitting the ground and the smell of death, sweat, and popcorn filled the air. The cyclops was close, too close.

"Listen you guys go, I'll stall him as long as I can." Percy said, looking back twords the direction of the center of the cave.

"Are you insane? We arn't just going to leave you." Jason said, pulling out his sword, all though Percy was sure he had a broken rist from the way he seemed to squirm in pain reaching for it.

"Percy we either all go or none of us do." Piper said, standing up her right eye already swolen and starting to bruse form the rock the one eyed monster through at her.

"Listen, I already called Blackjack, I will do what I can hopefully he will be here in time but you have to go." Percy stressed knowing full well what he was saying. As much as he hated it he knew it, one stayed the others could leave.

"No! We are not leaving you here!" Jason screamed, his face turing as red as Percy could see in the dim lighting.

"I will not let this place be my grave, and I need to tell Annabeth I love her anyways so I will be right behind you." He said turning to his friends, giving them a smile. "Please Jason, I need to do this, Nico should still be with Blackjack so just make sure he gets back to camp safe." Percy said, truning back to the center of the cave and running into the it before his friends could say anything else he broke the walls of the cave with water, causing it to flush them out.

As he was running he pulled out Riptide, and thought about the only person he wished he could see right now, and for the first time in awile he felt a salty drop of water hit his cheeck.

The mixture of the cyclops heavy footing at the rushing water behind Percy was casuing the cave to collapse, he had no idea if the way back was even use able anymore. Before he could even think about it he almsot ran into a fat red stomach.

"There you are Food, where is the rest of Food's group?" It asked, drool falling from the long canines sticking out of it's mouth.

"Just so happends they decied to bail, but if you can get past me you might be able to catch up." Percy said, in the most slow and dumb tone he could think of, one that obviously angered the monster.

As it screamed and rasied it's club hitting the ceiling so hard, casuing rock to fall, cushing it's leg, and arms. However before Percy could truly see the cyclops crushed to death he looked up too see a rock even larger falling over him. The one thing he thought, was not to dive, or jump or punch. Was just the gray eyes that he has done nothing but love, charish and worship. He thought of Annabeth, then he just saw blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for taking so long, and for the shortness of these chapters, they always seem to be longer when I'm writing them. But anyways here is chapter 2, hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

The sound of the wind going past Jason's ears was not even close to as loud as the voice in his head. Barley anyone had said a word, and he didn't expect them too. When they returned to Nico, he just started screaming about where Percy was or why he wasn't with them. Of course Piper being Piper tried to reassure him that he was on his way. It was Percy for gods sake, he could take anything on. He was the one who defeated Kronos, the one who held the sky, he was the one who ended the plots of Gaia there wasn't anything he couldn't do.

All that Jason kept saying to himself, but one look from Nico and all of that went out the window. Percy was everything a demi god could be, everything a friend could be, but he wasn't immortal. Jason knew before Nico even said anything.

"I... I can't sense his life presence.. he's gone." Was all Nico could say before he looked at his feet, and the only sound was Piper trying to hide her sobs behind her hand.

"We have to go back," she said, "we can't just leave him there."

"There is nothing to go back too, Piper, he is gone. Besides you said the cave collapsed, there is nothing we can do about it." Nico said and Jason knew he was right.

Now they were almost to camp, even Blackjack seemed to act differently. Looking at his dark eyes, Jason could see they were wet with tears. The son of Jupiter, King of the gods. He was suppose to be the leader, the most powerful. It should have been Jason who stayed, he should have dragged Percy out of that cave, either all or none, but he ran away, ran away and left his friend to die. How could he face anyone at camp, or even his own father again.

"What are we going to tell Annabeth?" The sound of Piper's hollow voice broke the silence. That made the pit in Jason's stomach sink even lower. Annabeth someone had to tell her, no he had to tell her. It was his fault.

"I understand death the most." Nico said, "I'll tell her."

"No, we all understand death, I was the one in charge of this quest, I will tell her." Jason said, and before they could protest the sight of Camp Half-Blood came into view, and Blackjack started to lower himself.

When they landed outside the cafeteria, they were swarmed with other campers, mostly younger ones. Asking questions, smiling, and finally the question he dreaded.

"Where is Percy?" One of the youngers one asked, before Jason could say anything Thalia and a few of the huntresses walked up.

"Yes, baby brother, where is the seaweed brain?" She asked, and it was Piper who answered her. She answered her by breaking down and crying right in front of everyone, and the look of Thalia's face was heartbreaking.

She was clearly fighting back tears, "Hunters get her out of here." She said, wiper her nose and the hunters obeyed, "Jason, what happened." She nearly screamed into his face, grabbing his arms as tight as she could.

He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, a sound filled his ears with fear and dread.

"Finally back huh Seaweed Brain?"

Annabeth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait guys, don't mean to take this long. Oh, and in case I haven't said it, obviously I don't own this.**

* * *

The goddess of Wisdom sat in her throne alone the only sound was the breaths she was taking. Her head leaning into her right hand, covering her eyes. She knew it was logical she knew it was smart, but she didn't know if it was right. No, of course it was it had to be. Athena does not make mistakes, even when it comes to her daughter.

She didn't have to hear him come in, she already knew. She could practically feel his power. "What do you want Apollo?" She asked, not looking at him, still trying to be deep in her own thought.

"Is it true?" He asked, not saying any other words, his usual care free attitude, and talking in poems long gone.

"Is what true? That you are horrible at being a musician then yes it is." She said, it is often talked about through out Olympus that Athena is not the nicest of the gods, but today she was in no mood to talk to her sibling.

"You know damn well Athena, what you did was uncalled for." He spat, this his voice nearly shaking the roof over them. This caused the beautiful Goddess to look up at him, and what she saw was almost a surprise.

Apollo was a beautiful god, flowing blonde hair, a body that one would think was chiseled out of stone, and a smile that could make a nymph fall form Olympus it's self, but today his eyes, were as hardened as the wolf he is patron of. He was obviously in no mood to be told off, but she was in no mood to talk.

"If you are referring to the task I had planed out then, yes it is true. Perhaps you are also asking if I will continue making it, then yes. It is my duty as a strategist, my duty as a goddess and my duty as a mother." She said, standing up, being on the top step before her throne made her almost a foot taller then him, but that obviously didn't bother him at all.

"I don't believe you did any of that for your daughter, in fact what you did was stupid. Athena goddess of wisdom and war, I do believe you have just made the biggest mistake of your life." He said before bursting into a blaze of gold and disappearing. Of course she did the right thing it had to be done, it was either that or the end of all their existence. This was the only option she had left, Olympus could not take another war, in such a short time the gods would have fallen apart and started a civil war. She just had to do it.

Sacrificing Percy Jackson to save the gods was the best she could do. It stopped Annabeth and the rest of camp from going to war against them. This is what the real Athena would have done..


End file.
